far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legion War Machines
Combat Vehicles ''For specific pilot ranks, see Aquilan Naming Conventions '' Support Vehicles Lorica If the Hastati are the backbone of the Aquilan Legions, the Lorica are the iron fists. Lorica weapons platforms are deigned to allow for quick and efficient replacement of weapon system in order to maximize battlefield adaptability. Lorica cohorts are generally supplied to facilitate this adaptability and have a number of well trained maintenance and support units on station. Lorica pilots are called Lorica Indutum (Coat Wearer) while inside the Lorica. Lorica Armis (Coat of Armor) These machines are around three meters in height and are capable of mounting a single typically crew-served weapon or an array of small arms. The Armis platform is also capable of mounting a number of support modules including communication and ECM jamming. Due to power-to-tonnage ratio of the Armis-class, the platforms are seen as an effective compliment to standard infantry elements in a wide variety of battlefield environments. The Armis-class truly shines in void boarding action operations. Capable delivering the same firepower as a entire boarding team, while being all but impervious to small arms. Other common roles include: armor ambushing, electronic warfare, and command-and-control. In some rare cases Armis suits have been used in bodyguard detachments for legates. Lorica Fortis (Strong Coat) The Fortis-class Lorica are manufactured by House Fornax and average six to ten meters in height. The Fortis-class frames typically carry one or two vehicle-scale weapons systems with an additional one to three modules for support weapons or additional sub-systems. Lorica Fortis leverage their speed and advanced targeting systems to target opposing armor and light Lorica formations with minimal support. Against heavier Lorica frames, or dug-in fortifications the Fortis-class must rely on speed, often employing hit and run or ambush tactics. Fortis formations also act as a screen for Ingentis deployments, protecting the flanks of the larger Lorica. Lorica Ingentis (Colossal Coat) The Ingentis-class are the largest Lorica class currently in service in the Aquilan Legions. Standing ten to eighteen meters tall, the Ingentis-class serve as mobile firebases or land battleships that deliver fearsome amounts of ordnance onto opposing Lorica formations or fortress emplacements. Where the Fortis relies on speed or cunning to outmaneuver the foe, the Lorica Ingentis relies on pure strength and firepower to obliterate anything that stands before it. Because of this singular focus, Ingentis are often deployed in the vanguard of armored assaults. Ingentis often operate individually or in pairs, coordinating their battlefield deployments with other Aquilan elements. Unlike the smaller Lorica frames, the Ingentis can be vulnerable to enemy ambushes, or other rapid-reaction forces. As such, Ingentis centuriae are often assigned infantry and armor elements as support. Lorica Invicta (Invincible Coat) Utilizing advanced pre-tech and psi-tech systems now lost to time, the Invicta-class Lorica were the power and might of Humanity given terrestrial form. Standing over twenty meters tall, the Invicta were capable of bearing the largest and most devastating weapon systems in the sector. It is undoubtedly due to these man-made demigods that humanities ancestors were able to bring the sector to heel and found the illustrious Empire during the War for Human Prosperity. On the battlefield the Invicta-class would function as strategic level artillery. One machine was said to be capable of destroying entire armor formations, fortified positions or even entire cities if given enough time. Unfortunately most of these machines have been lost or damaged beyond repair throughout the many centuries of conflict within Acheron Rho. An unknown number of these colossus are said to still lie within the depths of the Imperial Armory. Category:Legion Equipment Category:House Aquila Products